Micro-grids, are localized grids (or electrical networks) which can operate autonomously of the traditional large scale grids, and are capable of connecting and disconnecting with the traditional grids.
For powering the various loads connected to the micro-grid, there are often a plurality of renewable power generation sources including solar, wind etc., in the micro-grid, which can be used in addition to, or as an alternative to the conventional grid. However, due to the variability of the renewable power generation sources, micro-grids need to be capable of handling fluctuations or variations in electrical power.
To compensate for such variations in electrical power observed in renewable power generation sources, conventionally a diesel generator set or a power storage devices is used to provide additional power in the micro-grid. However, in the case of use of diesel generator set to compensate for power variations considering the ramp-up time of the diesel generator set, the response time of the diesel generator set needs to be managed to provide seamless integration of the diesel generator in the micro-grid and thereby have an effective means to handle power variations in the micro-grid.
Therefore there is a need for improved system and method for monitoring and controlling power variations in micro-grids.